Pure Crack 2 point 0
by Youikina
Summary: A long feared day has come. There is nothing he could do to stop it. What he does not know is that he will not live the life he expected. He will gain the one thing he never thought he could have...family. CS/S/AH/GR/ZF
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Long time, no write! I am back.**

 **I hope you enjoy Pure crack 2.0. I will tell you that I let** Lurking Casually **adopt my story, but I am taking another crack at it.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **From**

 **Youikina**

000000000000000

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The only was to describe it was one of the worst smelling thing he has ever smelt. His hand flew over his nose to stop the stench from continuing the assault on his nose. It is a good thing he has his headphones on. He knew immediately who is in the house.

Normally he would go to make supper, but he headed from the doorway, and down into the living room. He looked at the tons of beer cans that litter the once stain free carpet. He had long since stopped trying to get the stains out. Tip toeing around the cans, hoping to not notice the man's attention, who is clearly in the room on the right side of the living room. He felt like he is walking on egg shells, trying not to anger the mother bird of the eggs. A near impossible task.

His room is the smallest room in the house. It is on the left side of the living room. He got right in front of his door. He grasped the handle, turning it so slowly, as to not make another noise. He should be a pro at this by now. The door opened enough so he could slip inside. He immediately closed the door behind, barley making a click. Then he dead-bolted the door, put the chain through the slot, and locked the handle.

Why would he need this much protection? Especially on his door? The answer is the fact that his mother is the city whore. There is not a day when she did not have a man at the house. That is the way she made her income. Though that does not explain the locks. His mother's customers have tried to get him to join his mother's profession.

He is a virgin and proud of it. He wants to wait until he meets the perfect person. Though he has to tread carefully. One wrong move, and bye bye virginity. The man currently in his mother's special room is a man by the name of Don Corneo.

This is the man in charge of the local mafia. He thinks he is such a ladies man. He is the one who is his mother's pimp. He takes over half of the money his mother makes. He has a "meeting" with his mother once a week. Sometimes more.

He is the owner of the "Message" parlor. It is called the Honey Bee Inn and Spa. Yeah, it has a hotel connected to it. Why his mother never worked there, he didn't want to know. When he asked when he was younger, much younger, Don told him his mother was a special case. He told him once that his mother can not have another child. Something about tubes tied. When he was younger he asked his mother why her boobs were tied. He has never seen a fat man get so purple in the face from laughing. Something he did not want to see again. It was like watching a pig dying a slow death.

Sighing, he sat on his small like cot bed. When he was younger, he had the bigger room down the hall. His mother would try to spoil him a bit. As he grew older and into his beauty, his mother started to notice. She was not the only one though. Her clients and boss noticed as well. Her boss had wanted to sell his virginity to the highest bidder. He tried to run away the first time her boss tried to take him to the Inn.

It was just lucky that a cop noticed him struggling with Don, crying for help. He was taken into police custody. His mother lost custody for a few months. Apparently Don has power into the police, and someone who got him returned to his mother's custody. He did not even get any check up visits. The cop that helped suddenly transferred out of town. He never felt so trapped and alone.

Since then, he was given the smallest room in the house. It used the pantry. Don had it upgraded so it would be a small bedroom. It only has a cot in it. There is about a foot from the bed where he could maneuver. There is a small window above his head. However Don had it sealed, so he could not run away. He is a chocobo trapped in a cage.

His escape is school. How sad is it that he would rather be there instead of at the house? This place may have home a long time ago. It is not anymore. He knows that is only a matter of time before Don breaks through his door, and takes him to the Inn. It is a day he has been dreading. It is something he can no escape from or avoid.

He slipped the ratty backpack off his shoulder. It is one he found in a trash bin out of the school. Someone had thrown it away because the strap had broken. With a little string, he fixed it up. He had to admit it, he had to baby the thing. He wanted it to last as long as possible. His mother stopped buying things for him a long time ago. Everything he had has either been discarded or stolen.

He tended to go to school early and work on his homework. It is better to get out of the house before she woke up. He tried to never bring anything home. She might destroy it. She has done that before. The only time she did not destroy it was when he made a crystal ball that shines in the light. She stole it and gave it too Don. He learned that lesson very quick.

So tomorrow is a very specific day. It is the day that he turns sixteen, the day he get legal to have sex. It is a day he has been dreading since he found out about the law that went into effect after he first escaped. A birthday is a day your supposed to look forward too.

He crawled into the squeaky cot, reading the corner. He curled into a ball, clenching his eyes closed. Less than twenty four hours, he would loose something that is supposed to he his to give freely. He could feel the fear rising, tears began to pool into his eyes. His body began to shake. He wrapped his arms tightly around his knees. For once in his life, he wished tomorrow would never come.

"Is he in there," he heard. A soft voice. He almost did not hear it. The fear he felt reached a new height. This could not be happening. It wasn't his birthday.

"3"

"2"

"1"

His door burst open with a loud boom. Wood chucks few across the room. There were two men standing in his doorway. They were not his mother's clients. They were not even Don's men. Don's men tended to be cocky without a right, and dressed eccentric. These men were Turks, Shinra's men.

The first man was as bald as they come. His dark skinned contrasted the red headed man's bight hair. Before he could so much as move, something pinched his arm. Looking down, he saw a dart sticking out of this shoulder. When did they do that? He didn't even see them aim the gun. He grasped the cool plastic of the dart, yanking it out of his shoulder.

"This is so easy," muttered the redheaded man. He took a step closer. That is when he realized that he could not move. This can't be happening! NO! NO! A slim arm slid under his knees, while another went around his back. Before he knew it, he was being lifted into the air.

"What have you been feeding this kid," the red head demanded at his mother. He could see his mother and Don perfectly. Why could he see just fine, but not move his body? What is going to him? Though seeing his mother and Don flinching shocked him. What is going on? Don went to open his mouth.

"We were told to keep him healthy, but have a light diet," Said his mother, looking smug down at him. He never seen his mother look so much like a shrew. A light diet his ass. He has been eating out of thrash can for the last six years. The redhead looked down at him.

"We will be taking him. He will be looked over. Any medical damages will come out of your pay," said the red head.

"Now see here," said Don, taking a step forward. He saw something that is out of his vision, because he stepped back in fear. A light fog started to overcome his vision.

"Looks like the rest of the drugs are taking effect. Let's go," he heard. The the fog spread so much, that he slipped into the darkness that is sleep.

000000000

Fingers tapped onto the keyboard, going miles a minute. There is so much to prepare for. For many years he has been preparing for that is going to happen in just a few days. He could almost feel the maniacal laughter that wants to erupt from his chest.

No. Not yet. He had to see what is going to happen. There have been so many attempts to get to the next step of the experiment. All of them are failures. The amount of times they had to clear the blood off the walls, it grew too annoying. They learned fast that females were completely out of the equation. They tried males next. Big males got dispatched fast. Smaller, lean males lasted longer than any others. They tended to fail at something.

So that is when he was looking at the auctions when he saw someone familiar. His nephew. His little shy nephew of his whore of sister. His sister may be a whore but she was as cruel as him. Just in different ways. She is an expert at breaking people down until she can mold them up. Her sadism is known in the underground. So is his as well. No one knows they are related at all. They tend to try to kill each other when they are in the same room more than five minutes.

So he bought the boy. He has a beauty that the others did not. His bright blue eyes showed innocence and heartache. His hair is as crazy as the others, standing up on end. This might be the one.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

He opened his cell and pressed it to his ear. "What is the status?" He waited for the response, before frowning. Damn his sister. He needed the boy in good shape. Wait? All the others have been in excellent shape. This might be a good variable.

"It is of no consequence. Bring the boy. I want to get the next stage underway," he said. The line went dead. He knew that they got his message. The boy would be here in an hour. He looked down at the picture of the blond boy glaring at the camera. Such fire. This might just work.

"I will personally welcome to the lab, Cloud Strife."

He could not stop the maniacal laughter from escaping this time.

0000000000

 **So funny story. The boobs tied joke actually happened. My little cuz apparently heard her mom talking to our cuz about having her tubes tied, and the little girl heard wrong. I have never seen my aunt laugh so hard before.**

 **Well that is all for now.**

 **from**

 **Youikina**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is hazy. He can't seem to focus. Everything is so dark. What is going on? What happened? Oh yeah, those Turks were at his house. They took him. He fell asleep to the drugs that were shot into his arm. What is this going to mean for him?

"How much longer," he heard. That is the redhead's voice. All of a sudden, he felt the ground under him shift. Why would the ground shift? He is not on the hard ground. No, he is a very soft carpet. The ground jerked again, throwing him off to the right.

He could not stop the grunt from escape as pain on his right. He did not know what he hit, but it was freaking hard. This is ridiculous. He should be able to move. The muscles in his body had another idea. They refused to listen to him. All he got move is his fingers. However, it took a while for them to move. Is this what a sloth feels like?

"The drug we gave won't let you move for a while," he heard from in front of him. The voice was deeper than the redhead's. Who is that? Suddenly, hands gripped him. What is happening now? He was lifted off the carpet and placed in a sitting position. He is definitely in a car. A strap was placed around him, to keep him in place. A pillow placed behind his neck to keep it in place, immobilized.

This car must be a limo. He has seen them from when Don would show up with his mother after a party. The seats were pure black leather. There was a mini bar to the right side. That must be what he rammed into. His side is sore from the impact with the hard piece of wood case. What is going to happen to him?

"I would appreciate if you did not try to run. I doubt the drugs would allow that anyway. The drug that knocked you out is out of your system. You were dosed a specially made drug, not even out on the market. You will not be able to move for another few hours. I would suggest going back to sleep," said the silky voice again. Where is that voice coming from? It is not like he can see him. His head is stuck in position.

All he can do is move his eyes. The man does not even show in his vision. Who is this man? He did not even have an accent. He had no idea where this guy is even from.

"Listen to the boss. He is not joking. We got a while to go," said a voice from the front. It was the redhead. So this it? There is no escape? He has heard of people of escaping the Turks, only to end captured later or dead. Should he just accept the fate that is bestowed upon him? There might not be a life to live. His story so far is far different than the stories he has heard before.

Most people who are taken do not get treated this nice. He might have a future after all. There is no point to jumping to conclusions. That might make the situation worse. However, sleep is out of the question. He is worried enough as it is.

There is silence. No one said a word. There was only the sound of the tires rolling on the ground. The few passing cars they had quickly became lost to the crickets of nature. The smooth pavement became loose gravel. All nature vanished from the fields, leaving a barren wasteland.

Every so slowly, mobility started came back to him. He can now turn his head. Which is a miracle in itself. He turned his head left and right, trying to work out the kink that is there. Walking is purely out of the question. The drugs and sleepy legs made that an impossibility. By the time he could even stand, he would be where they want him to be.

He got to see who is right next to him. A man that is clearly from Wutai. His long straight hair flowed down his shoulder. He seems so graceful, almost like a prince. Then there was a presence. He seems to be the boss of the men in front. He is kinda scary.

Then he saw the image through the window on the other side of the car. The biggest building he has ever seen is invading the sky. The dark gray stood out against the darkness of night. This place is very familiar to him. Where has he seen it before. Must be a picture or something. The building got closer and closer. The limo pulled around back of the building. The back wall moved, getting lifted in the air. Before it was fully lifted, the limo moved into the darkness. The moment they were through, the door began to close.

It was like any chance he had at leaving just vanished.

"Will you behave, or do we have waste more drug on you," said the smooth voice of the man that used to sit beside him. The man is now out of the car, on his side of the limo with the door open. Those dark eyes stared into his face. There is no point in him fighting. The man seemed to read his face. The man nodded, before reaching over. The clasp for the belt was released. A slim hand reached under his legs and another behind his back. The man carefully lifted him out of the car, careful not to him on the door.

What is it with him getting carried bridal style? He should feel embarrassed. It is not worth it. He leaned into the man's shoulder, relaxing as much as he could help. This might not be the future he expected, but he is not working as the Honey Bee Inn. That a small positive.

He didn't bother to look where they were going. His life is going to end.

There are only two turns they made before they came to an elevator. The redhead hit the button to go down. How can these guys work, and not say a word to each other. It makes him think about how long they have worked together. The redhead does not look too much older than him. So a couple of years.

A slight ding brought him back to reality. The metal doors slid open in front of him. The man holding stepped in first, before turning around. The others stepped in, staying by the front of the elevator. The bald man hit a button on the side of the door, He could see the faint glow on the side of the wall, but could not see the number.

The doors slowly closed, clicking into place. Then the feeling of slowly lowering made him jolt. His gripped tightened on the jacket of the man holding him. If there was one thing he hated, it was elevators. Especially when they move. When he was younger, he got locked in an elevator with his babysitter for three hours. This babysitter, a worker at the Honey Bee Inn, took great fun making fun of him. It made him so scared, he ended up having a panic attack.

As time passed, he started to get over it. There are some things that don't change. He hates elevators. He would be better the moment that he is out of this thing. The very seconds seems to last an eternity. Then he felt it. The slight jerk of stopping. A felt the huge sigh of relief leave him. A ding made him look out from the man's neck. There stood a lady in a long lab coat.

She has long brown hair that goes all the way down to her back. She is as pale as a vampire like she has not seen the sun in a long time. Her eyes are black, as deep as an abyss. She looked at him, before moving her hand. The man holding him began to move from the elevator. The other Turks stood back, stepping a foot behind the man.

"You are going to have to take a bath," said the man holding him. He looked up at the man in confusion. A bath? Why? This could not be why they brought him here?

"You are going to take place in an experiment, yo. If there are any scents on you, they will kill you," said the red head. That was like an arrow straight to his heart. Now he is terrified. Kill him? Are they going to kill him?

"Reno," scolded the man holding him. The redhead ignored his bosses warning with a shrug of his shoulders. The boss did not look impressed.

"If there are no other scents on you, you might have a chance," said the redhead, who is now dubbed Reno. So the redhead is giving him the honest truth. That is nice for a change. He might end up dead, but he already made his choice. His choice was made when he decided not to run.

"Thank you for being honest with me," he said to Reno. Blue eyes stared at him in shock. That was not the response the man was clearly expecting.

Cloud was taken to a small glass container in the middle of the room. The glass had four walls, and you could see everything. There is a toilet, a tub, and a stand with all the soaps on it. Immediately, he flushed. He is going to bath in front of everyone.

"You will have to wait thirty minutes to bathe. I need to inject you with this," said the woman stepping in front of him. In her hands is a needle of a light blue liquid. It almost looked like dyed water. He looked at her, wondering what the hell that is going to do.

"It is a simple flushing solution. It will flush all toxins out of your body, including the drugs we used earlier. You will have to go to the bathroom for a little while," said the man holding him. Cloud held out his wrist, before turning his head into the chest of the man holding him. Damn needles. He spent so much time around the Honey Bee Inn. There are a lot of druggies there. It made him have a phobia of all things needles. The pinch of the needle going into his arm caused him to flinch into the man. The needle was pulled out.

He looked up to see the redhead coming back with a wheelchair. It has straps on it. It looked really worn. How many have they kidnapped to do this too? Forget it! He does not want to know. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. The man holding him set him on the wheelchair. At least, he did not throw him in it. He could imagine that happening.

The minutes passed so slowly, with nothing to occupy his time. He just sat there. Then he felt it. The pressure. Oh god! Before he knew what he was doing, he was in the little room. The door closed right behind him. He didn't care, he just had to get to the bathroom.

After releasing the pressure on his bowls, he let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. He figured it was time to take the bath they were talking about. At least, the glass was tinted on the inside. They could see him, but he can't see them. It was a little bit of a relief.

He stripped out of the clothes, throwing them into the trash. He doubts that he would be allowed to put them back on. He turned on the water, making it the perfect temperature for him. Just slight of boiling. He could see the steam rising from the ground. He stepped into the hot water. He slowly made his way under the burning hot water. He loves the heat, but he can't just jump in it.

The heat relaxes his muscles. He scrubs down, taking longer just to make sure to be very clean. By the time he was done, all the glass was steamed up. Grabbing a towel, he patted himself dry. Noticing a robe and sandals, he slipped the on, before opening the door. The red head stood over to the side, mentioning to another door to the side. He walked up to the Turk.

"This is a specially made elevator. You will go down three stories. You will not be able to get back up," said the Reno. He stepped into the elevator. He wished he could day he is not scared. Then he would be a liar. He is scared. Very scared. The unknown scared the living shit out of him.

"You might want to ditch the robe and sandals before you step out. That way they don't get ruined," the redhead said as the door closed. He didn't mean that did he? Are they going to do that to him? It might just be as bad as if he worked at the Honey Bee Inn. Did he just trade one hell for another.

The motion of going down made his grasp the side of the elevator, but there is nothing to hold onto. Before he knew it, he felt a big jolt. The elevator slammed down so hard, making him loose his balance. He fell forward, and onto the hard ground. It wasn't cement flooring. This is the feeling of hard dirt. He could see nothing. Darkness is all around him. He lost the slippers somehow.

A deep penetrating growl came from a few feet in front of him. Two more growls followed, just not as strong. Fear ripped through him. Maybe if he plays dead, he could get away. Then he heard a click behind him. That must be the elevator door closing.

He went to move, but another growl was heard. This time within inches in front of him. So he laid as still as he could, trying not to move. That is when he felt the breath next to his face. Immediately, he turned his face away. That is way to close. Another growl that almost seemed pleased came from the thing that is right in front of him.

Then Pain! He could not stop the scream that came from him. Something punctured his neck. He started to move away. Then weight laid on him. It can't be the one attached to his neck. He bucked to get this thing off him. The weight stayed firmly down him. He could barley wiggle. The jaws left his neck, and let out a growl.

The weight vanished. He was immediately up on his feet, trying to get away from these things. He did not even get three feet, before he was thrown onto the ground. He moves on his knees trying to get back up. Something grasped the collar of the robe. Quickly, he slipped his arms out of the robe, getting a footing. He rushed deeper into the darkness. He saw familiar shapes. Trees. How are there trees under the building?

A roar was heard from behind him. He had to get away. Three more growls echoed the first. There are four of them! Shit! He ran as fast as he could. Which is not fast enough. Before he could even blink, he was tackled from behind. He landed on his back, slamming into the bark of a tree. He rolled over, trying to get back up. This can not be happening.

One of the men grasped his hip, bringing him up to his knees. No! He tried to move. The strength in the hands can not be human.

He didn't even get a moment to think, he felt something at his entrance. No! This can not be happening. Then all he knew is the pain. It hurt! It hurt! He screamed into the cool air. No one is going to come to aid. He is trapped here. Is this thing going to kill him when he is done?

He pleaded with the thing to stop. Make it stop. That is when he felt it. Pleasure. What in the hell is that? The person above him growled. Hands gripped his hips to the point of bruising. Why does it feel good?

The screams of pain quickly became cries of pain and pleasure. The man behind him is an unrelenting machine. He won't stop. He keeps a fast and hard pace. Oh god, why did it feel so good? That is when he started to feel a stretch. The man behind him using more force. He could feel his ass stretching. The pain that vanished returned full force. It was too big! Too Big! Another slam and the man was pressed firmly into him. He felt too full.

He could feel silky hair trialing all around his body, as the man behind him pressed his chest to his back. A few hairs fell in front of his face. Silver strands. That is strange in itself. Teeth gripped onto his shoulder, biting tightly. He could feel the skin breaking. A gasp left him.

Then he felt so full and getting fuller by the second. It hurt. His stomach felt so full. Is this all from this one man? So is this how he is supposed to live, a bitch to a caged wild man? What had he done to deserve this? How is this better than the Honey Bee INN?

The teeth left his shoulder. He jumped slightly when something wet touched his neck. Is that thing licking him? He can't seem to care right now. He is so tired. Not even seconds later, he fell boneless on the ground. The only part that is above the ground is still attached the man's dick. He should not feel tired.

His shoulder started to throb, but the man behind him kept licking it. It felt comforting in a way. Before he knew it, sleep claimed him in its embrace.

00000000

"That was not expected," said the man looking down at the video. His cigar now laying on the ashtray right next to him.

"True, but your nephew is not like the others that we have sent down there before," he heard from his right. To his right is the good Doctor who is in charge of most of his experiments. Hojo is as crooked as him, but much more sadistic.

"You think he will make this work," he demanded to the brown haired man.

"Of course Mr. President. Your nephew is not strong enough to be a beta. He will most like be an omega. You saw how he obeyed them until he felt like his life was threatened. What he did not know is that he reacted just like Specimen Z did," said Hojo, smirking at the cameras. Things seemed to be falling right into place.

"You believe he could bear," he demanded, rephrasing his question. The scientist gave him an annoyed look like he was looking at a toddler who just tried to steal sweets. He gave him an angry look. He is the one who controls the money in the company.

"We already know Specimen Z can bear children. We figured what was missing is an omega. Specimen Z can not lactate. So an omega is required so the children will not starve. So we can expect a child within the next year," said Hojo.

"Once we know they have children, we will allow them back into the real world," he said. Making plans is a good skill for the owner of the planet.

One step at a time.

Have a nice day

Youikina


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry I have not updated recently. Things have just been going on and I fell into writers block.

I found this partially started on my computer and decided to finish it.

I hope you like it

from Youikina

0000000000

Safe and warmth were the first things he felt when he awoke. His mind did not want to leave the haze he is in. This is not normal for him. He got used to getting up immediately to get out of the house faster. The faster he got out of the house, the less he had to deal with his so called mother. Why did he feel safe?

The something moved around his waist. Wait! Immediately, he tried to move slowly away the arm that is clearly around his waist. The arm tightened, pulling him back into a very strong chest. The grip was stronger than iron. His blood started to pulse fast. What is he going to do? How did he even get here?

A growl erupted his train of thought. Making him freeze. Why is he even here?

"Alpha, be calm. He is scared of the unknown," said a calm voice to his left. The voice was spoken softly, but it sounded like it came from someone really strong. The arm around his waist loosened just slightly. Somehow he knew that would change if he tried to move. He leaned back into the strong chest. He didn't know why he knew to do this all. What is going on with him?

He opened his eyes, not sure why he kept them closed until now. A gasp escaped him, everything looked so clear.

"Hi Spiky," he heard from to the left. It almost like he had whiplash. That voice. There is only one person who could have made it. The cop who tried him so many years ago had a son, who was his best friend. His friend was the person who he ran to when he tried to run away.

"Zack," he whispered as the figured behind him decided to sit up, and have him in his lap. He got a clear view of the room. It was a pretty good sized room. They are on the biggest bed he has ever seen. The room was not the most important thing that is keeping his attention.

His old friend is sitting on the end of the bed, smiling at him. Man did he get buff. Last he heard that Zack joined Soldier at age fourteen. He ended up being taken in by one of the Commanders. He never thought he would see him again. Yet here he is.

He never thought he would miss someone so much. His best friend. Zack moved closer to him until he was right in front of him. His large hand reached his face, rubbing under his eyes. "Come on Spiky. There is no need to cry," whispered the dark haired teen, before his trademark smile spread on his face.

Damn that smile. It is so contagious. He could not stop from the smile from forming on his face. Zack lowered his hand, before leaning forward. Their foreheads touched each other. He could smell Zack. It was like he was committing the smell to memory.

"We need to talk. You need to know what is going on," said Zack, before leaning back. That is when he noticed the two men sitting on either side of Zack. He could feel his eyes widen in surprise. There is no way these people could be in front of him. They are supposed to be on a special vacation on orders of the President.

The one to Zack's right is the one who took his friend in. Angeal Hewley, one of the two commanders of the Soldier. He is the broadest of the three strongest men in the world. Black hair flowed just past his shoulders, his eyes seemed to speak the most. He is kind but strong. Honor is his very code.

The one on Zack's left is the fiery commander Genesis Rhapsodos. This is a man known for his temper and good looks. He is a loveless fanatic. He quotes the book all the time. He is very passionate about the stuff he likes. He has red hair, which seems to fit him perfectly.

Out of all the men, they all had one thing he could not ignore. They are all butt ass naked. There is nothing covering them at all. His face felt like a lava had exploded. The arm tightened around his waist again. So if these men are who they are, does that mean... There is no way the most powerful man in the world is holding him in his lap.

"It seems that the little one knows who we are," Genesis said, a very smug smirk on his lips. Eyes sparkling with mischief. He had a feeling like it was something normal that happens.

"How to say this," asked Zack, rubbing the back of his neck. Zack looked as lost on where to start as he did on what the hell is going on?

"You were brought here for an experiment," said the figure holding him. The words made him turn slight, trying to look at the man holding him. Green eyes seemed to strike his very core, freezing him in place. He leaned his head to the side a bit more. A smug smirk spread on the face of a perfect man in the word. This is Sephiroth! The silver-haired man lowered his head, meeting his vulnerable neck. He felt a slight pressure on his neck, was Sephiroth kissing his neck? The pressure moved before he felt it.

Pain and pleasure erupted in him, forcing a scream from his lips. His chest arched out. The iron grip on his waist kept him from moving. What in the hell? Did Sephiroth bite him? Why is the larger man not letting go? He moved, trying to get out of the grip of the man. He wanted the pain pleasure to stop. He had to move. Get out! Move.

The pressure of the teen became harder. He moved more. The grip caused him to wither in the man's hold. A whine escaped his lip. He wanted it to continue and stop at the same time. His hands clawed at the arm around his waist, trying to get it to let him go.

A growl in his ear was all he got. Two more growls echoed right in front of him. What in the hell is going on? He couldn't understand it. It seemed like the first growl was an order.

Then he heard the whine. He didn't want to look. Did not want to see what is going in front of him. He turned his head to the side, so he would not even have to face what he did not want to see.

A hand tightly gripped his chin, forcing his head straight. He clenched his eyes tighter. He could hear everything. The panting. The low growls. The small whines. He did not want to face reality.

"Open your eyes now," demanded Sephiroth in his ears. His voice like a dagger, ready to gut him if he disobeyed. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Zack, his beloved friend is in the lap of the Red Commander. Not just in his lap, the long dick of the commander is vanishing into his friend. Zack did not seem to mind a bit. His friend moaned as the dick vanished into his red, puffy hole.

"Do you like what you see," whispered in his ear. His body shuddered against his will. He did like what he sees.

"This is what you were brought here for. We all were forced into this experiment. One by one, we were forced here. Zack was brought here before you. He is a special, just like you. You see Zack is too strong to be in the position they wanted him to be in. That is why you are here. You are our bitch. You will take what we give, just like Zack," said Sephiroth as Genesis continued to pound into his friend.

The hand left his head, no longer keeping it in place. He just knew that if he moved his head, he would be even more trouble than he is now. His body reacted to the scene in front of him. He tried to keep his erection from forming. He didn't want to be here.

He felt his body shifted up as the grip on his waist forced him up slightly. Wait! No! He tried to grab the arm to get away. Another growl came from Sephiroth.

Full. That is the only word that he could describe. He felt so full, but it hurt. It hurt. Oh, gods! It was too big! Too big! He tried to get off. That is what he needed to do! To get off. The grip would not let him.

"Watch," snarled the voice of his Alpha. Alpha? The command seemed to control him. His eyes glued to the two forms of Genesis and Zack. He watched Zack bounce up and down on the cock, moaning out in pleasure. That is when Sephiroth lifted him up and forced him back down. Gasping he watched his best friend scream as the red headed male started to move much faster.

"Watch Genesis's cock," demanded Alpha. What in the hell is that? Genesis's dick started to swell, getting bigger near the base. Zack got louder as it got harder for Genesis to get into the tight puffy hole.

"That is his knot. We all have one. He is going to tie. Watch," said Sephiroth, moving his body down harder on the big cock. He withered while focusing on the others cock. Finally, Genesis could not get back out. Zack screamed the loudest Cloud ever heard. The redhead bit into the tanned shoulder, teeth breaking the skin. Wailing, Zack thrashed in the hold of the redhead. Seconds passed before the teenager collapsed into the older man's body.

Then he felt it himself. The swelling of the cock that pumped in his own body. It hurt so much. It felt so good. Oh, gods! He bucked trying to get away from the swelling cock. This can not be happening. Alpha did not let him get away. Hands gripped his waist, forcing him down. The swell would not fit. Too much. The forced on hips was stronger.

It felt like he tore. Then it was amazing. It hurt! It felt amazing! Too much! His alpha held him close. He leaned back exhausted into his alpha.

"Welcome home."

This is his home now.

0000000000

Crackling, he watched the images on the screen above him. It took so long to get to this point. So long to get the right people together. They tried so many things to get children from Specimen S, and this is the one plan that seemed to maybe work.

They had to be touch and go for a while to figure out what the man wanted first.

Specimen S hates females with a passion. He does not like to deal with them, finding them too needy. He ends up killing them too fast. When they would send one down, they would not survive past five steps out of the elevator.

It was by pure accident that Specimen G stumbled down there. He found some documents that he was not supposed to see. He ended up finding the elevator to Specimen S's location. When he got down there, Specimen S threw in him in the fake river they made.

He made sure to get rid of all the scents of people upstairs, and the smell of the labs. Chemicals smells are a no no. He nearly killed Specimen G and destroyed a good chunk of the fake forest they made. In the end, Specimen G ended up dripping wet, on all fours being taken by his Alpha.

However, Specimen G is not a beta or even an omega. He is another Alpha. The only person he bowed down to is Specimen S. Since there was no Beta to take the bottom, Specimen S wore down Specimen G pretty fast. It did not help that Specimen G was not made for that position.

They sent down Specimen A next, pretending they needed a certain test done to check his reflexes. The Commander did not bat an eye until he was down in the dirt like Specimen G. The specimen was an Alpha too. Though Specimen G was not taking the brute force of Specimen S libido.

They sent Specimen Z down that night, in a last-ditch attempt to find someone weak enough not to be an Alpha. To their surprise, the Specimen is a beta. He had tried to flee from the three alpha by ditching the robe. It gave him thirty seconds before he got taken by Specimen S by the first time.

Another thing he noted was the first time is never gentle. It is like a power control trip for the Alpha, by putting their bitch into place. Over the next several weeks, they found that Specimen Z can carry pups, he just needs someone to feed them. The beta does not have the ability to feed them.

He noted that all the people accepted had a bond to one or both of the others before they were sent down. He figured that might be a clue as to find an omega. There is nothing in any of the commanders past to make such a bond.

In Specimen Z's past, there is an interesting story about his friend, his father, and an attempted rescue from the owner of Honey Bee INN. The boy is not like any of those four, so he figured it might be worth a shot.

The bad news was that it was the nephew of the President. So he went to the President about his proposal. To his surprise, he was given permission to get the brat.

Turns out his mother had already sold him to the owner of the Honey Bee Inn when the boy was seven. The owner has to abide by rules and wait until the boy was of age. He bought the boy from the owner after the Turks gathered some blackmail against him.

The boy turned of age yesterday, the day the Turks were sent to get him. The boy did not fight very much, showing how submissive he is. Then when the boy went down to the pit, he finally got what he has been wanting.

The four accepted another one into their pack. Specimen S was not kind for the boys first time. It was all animalistic urges in control down there. Each Alpha had turns with the boy, even the beta was given a topping position.

Not unexpected in the least. The omega is the bottom of the relationship. The bitch. The boy passed out at the end of the first round, not even being awake for the next three.

The boy was then taken back to the cave they live in. It is more like an apartment in a cave. An emperor sized bed, a kitchen, and a living room. They put the boy on the bed, with Specimen S curled around him, holding him close. The other cuddled around the two.

The boy woke not too much later, trying to get out of the hold. Specimen S is a hundred times stronger than the unenhanced boy. As time goes on he will get stronger from the Mako bring forced into his body via the sperm of his mates.

Specimen S made the boy watch his best friend being taken by Specimen G. He claimed the boy at the same time. The boy was put into his place, almost giving up as he went limp against his Alpa.

He couldn't wait. A year from now there is no doubt that there will be children Soldiers being born. A stronger Army. All thanks to one little boy who just happened to be more beautiful that his mother to gain her hatred.

Human weakness, how he loved it.

000000

That is all for now. Have a good day.

From Youikina


End file.
